No One Knows My Heartbreak
by ItaBoricua
Summary: It's a hard knock life is right. M for language and maybe future lemons. SasuSaku
1. Just a birthmark

**Hey guys! I'm bored and not feeling any inspiration for the other stories, and I'm going through a pretty tough time right now, so I'm going to try my best at a decent sad fanfic. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

* * *

It's the same everyday. Every damn day. Get up, go to my hell-hole of a high school, drive home, get beaten and forced to stay in my room.

Ever since my father killed my mother when I was 10, and then committed suicide so he wouldn't go to jail, I've been raised by my asshole brother. He's been depressed and he only recently got abusive. Before my father went crazy and slaughtered my mother and then himself afterwards, my brother was a pretty happy person, and fun to be around with.

But now, I try and stay at my work as long as possible, or go to a little landing until it gets dark, then I drive myself home and attempt at avoiding my brothers cruel hits.

"Hey useless bitch! Get up!" My brother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I jumped out of bed and went to the shower. After I carefully ran my shower pouf over my freshly purple bruises, washed my hair, I left the comfort of the hot water and the spicy scent of my matching cinnamon shampoo and body wash.

Wrapping myself and my hair in towels, I walked over to my closet. I let my body towel fall as I got into my closet and picked out my bra and underwear, I looked at my vast choices for an outfit. Half thanking my brother for only giving me bruises on my stomach and other hidden places; I can mostly wear whatever I want.

Putting on a spaghetti strap gray dress with a black woven belt attached to my waist, a black pair of leggings and a pair of matching gray sandals, I walked to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Taking the towel from my hair, I shook out my long curls. Attaching my diffuser to my hairdryer, I dried my hair and shook out my hair again. Taking my makeup bag, I merely grabbed my MAC liquid eyeliner and BadGAL lash mascara and applied them to my eyes. Brushing my teeth, I grabbed my backpack and my keys and ran down the stairs, not stopping to get breakfast. I said a quick goodbye to my brother, and left.

Getting into my black Lamborghini Murcielago, I left my house, trying to get away from my brother as fast as possible.

10 minutes later, I arrived at my hell-hole of a school. Bitchy, slutty and jealous preps hanging off of pompous, rude, and perverted jocks. Loners in the corner to crack-obsessed wanna-be Bob Marleys with blonde

dreadlocks, you name it.

Going to Calculus class was torture as always, no one really ever notices me unless it's the usual dirty look from a bitchy prep. My teacher is always late, and never has a legitimate excuse for it. His usual excuse is that the copier ran out of ink.

After sitting in the boring headache-causing class was over, it was time for AP Language. Boring people, boring subjects, and I swear can the teacher have a little enthusiasm when going over Preterite and Imperfect past tenses?? Ha, not.

Next was Economics, then lunch. In my opinion, lunch is the worst part of the day. I walk in alone, stand in line alone, sit alone, and eat alone. I walked past a group of loners who even shrugged away from me as I walked past.

I got to my table and laid my head in my hands.

'_Lord, I hate this.' _I thought as I heard footsteps walk up to me.

I look up to see a Juicy Couture-ed blonde click her heels up until she was right in front of me. Her gold bangles were going to drive me insane.

"That's my table. Move." She ordered as she rested her hands on her hips.

I'm so pissed today. "Can you make me? Because I don't think I want to move." I said with a fake smile.

"Bitch, don't fucking mess with me you fucking loner. That's my table. Now move your ass." She ordered.

"Or what? You're going to claw my eyes out with your fake nails? Dig your kitten heel into my neck? Bitch, try me." I snapped back.

"I have my ways of moving you, bitch." She stated.

"Listen here you slut hoe cock-sucking bitch, leave me the fuck alone. I don't do shit to you, nor have I ever."

"You're just asking for a slap in the face you whore." She added.

"Do it! See what happens you hoe." I said, crossing my arms. She looked at me for a second, rolled her eyes and left.

The jocks were looking over at me, for once without a weird stare. It looked like a stare of admiration. I rolled my eyes and left.

I slowly dragged myself to Anatomy and sat down in my seat. I heard another pair of footsteps walking up to me, thinking it was the blonde bitch, I turned my head around only to see a sleepy looking guy walk up to me.

"Hey, congrats on standing up to Ino at lunch." He yawned.

"Umm, thanks?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's a major bitch, no one likes her. Everyone just hangs out with her just so they don't get on her bad side." He explained. "She's so troublesome."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out already." I answered.

"Anyways, you're Sakura right? Haruno Sakura?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've only been going to school with you since Kindergarten." I explained.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry we haven't met before. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Well, nice to meet you." I said.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends over there? You look like you have the attitude to hang out with Temari, the shyness to hang out with Hinata and the looks to hang with all of us." He said. I giggled, grabbed my stuff and followed him.

Once I got to their seats, I was greeted warmly by a huge hug from a blonde kid with scratch marks on his cheeks.

"Heyyyyyy I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You're Haruno Sakura right?" I nodded.

"Well, that's Nara Shikamaru as you know, that's Hyuuga Neji, Kunai Tenten, Fujino Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, and that's Uchiha Sasuke." He explained, pointing to everyone. The teacher came in.

"Alright class, sit down, we're going to learn the bones of the human body." The class groaned. He ignored the class's groans and went on teaching.

The end of Anatomy came, and Gym came. The girls and the guys separated to their assigned locker rooms to change.

_"Shit, my bruises! What do I say if people ask me about them??" _I thought.

I lifted my shirt and Temari's eyes immediately averted to my stomach.

"Oh my God, what's on your stomach?" She asked with concern.

"Oh it's a birth mark." I quickly said.

Her eyes had a look of confusion, but she quickly turned around to put on her shirt. After I dressed myself in the gym uniform consisting of dark green shot shorts, and a black tank top with the Leaf emblem on the breast, Hinata, Temari and I left for the gymnasium.

We walked in to a see a man clad in a dark green jumpsuit and a black bowl cut hairstyle passionately yelling with a student about youth or something.

A loud whistle came from a girl clad in fishnets.

"Volleyball day, maggots!"

_**Over on the other side of the gym---------------**_

"Stupid bitch is going to get what she deserves for embarrassing me in lunch. The stupid whore." Ino seethed.

* * *

Phew. End of introductory chapter to **No one knows my heartbreak**.

I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R and look for the next chapter!!


	2. Te amo mi hija

**HEY GUYS! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting for the second chapter. I've been busy tanning and such, so yeah. ****Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!!**

**I don't own Naruto, not even a little bit.**

_**Flashback**_

_We walked in to a see a man clad in a dark green jumpsuit and a black bowl cut hairstyle passionately yelling with a student about youth or something._

_A loud whistle came from a girl clad in fishnets._

_"Volleyball day, maggots!"_

_**Over on the other side of the gym---------------**_

_"Stupid bitch is going to get what she deserves for embarrassing me in lunch. The stupid whore." Ino seethed._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Everyone got into teams of 4, and started playing.

'Great. My luck, my team's playing against Ino's team.' I thought.

I took the ball and swiftly served the white ball. Back and forth, back and forth, we volleyed until Ami on Ino's side hit it the wrong way and ended up going off court.

"You stupid bitch! I was going to spike that! I knew I shouldn't have put you on my team! You worthless piece of trash! I knew I shouldn't have made you popular, you were nothing before I took you in!!" Ino scolded. Ami's eyes watered as she turned red and looked down and muttered an apology.

"Damn." I said.

"You got a problem bitch?" Ino asked, stepping under the net to get in my face.

"Ami didn't do anything. She didn't deserve a bitch-out by you, Ino-pig." Sakura stated.

"Don't talk to me like you know me you stupid little whore!" Ino screeched. Everyone stopped playing to watch the cat fight.

"I may not know you, but I know your kind! All you care about is looks, money, status, guys and yourself! You totally embarrassed Ami when it was a little mistake that she missed the ball. You're just a stupid little egotistical, rude, pompous bitch who needs to realize that people have feelings!" I seethed.

"I don't need to realize shit! No one wants to hear your 'love and peace' speeches! No one even likes you! You're just an insignificant loner who needs to go fuck herself because no one else will!" She yelled. The whole gym got quiet.

My face turned red and my shoulders started shaking. Even Sasuke's eyes widened at Ino's bold outburst.

"You…you stupid little whore! I choose to be a virgin because I don't want to be known as a slut by every guy in the school! When was the last time you had a relationship?! Like freshman year?? Because you started sleeping around and no one wants your disgusting STDs! So don't go start talking about how I need to go fuck myself! You have no idea what people say about you! Everyone hates you! You're only 'popular' because everyone's afraid of you! You're such a stupid skank!" I screamed, trying to fight back tears.

_Flashback_

_"You stupid bitch! I would fuck you but I don't want to waste my sperm on you, you stupid slut. So go fuck yourself because no one else will!" My brother screamed as he let out a huge punch on my abdomen._

_End Flashback_

Ino huffed angrily, no tears, turned around and walked out.

Anko started a slow clap. The applause carried itself around to every person in the gym. Including Ami, and surprisingly, Sasuke.

Gym finished, and we could all go home.

"So, Sakura, what are you doing after school? Temari, Tenten and I are all going to my pool to hang out and stuff, you want to come?" Hinata invited.

"Sure. I just need to ask my brother." I said.

'Ugh. I'm going to have to beg him.' I thought.

I got out my hot pink Blackberry Tour and dialed my brother's number.

"Hey, Satoshi? It's Sakura. Do you think I can go over to my friend's house for a little while tonight?" I asked.

_"HA! Since when do you have friends?? You know I don't even let you leave the house. What happens if you tell someone about what happens in my house?" He spat._

"Yeah but I thought—"

He cut her off. _"Yeah, you thought! Not gonna happen. Get your stupid ass home, you bitch!" _

I slammed my phone shut and tried to hold back tears.

"Sorry guys, I can't come. My brother won't let me." I stated.

"Why'd you call your brother? Why not your parents?" Tenten asked.

"My parents aren't around anymore." I looked down.

"Oh, okay. Well we'll see you tomorrow then!" Temari stated with a huge smile.

"Bye."

As I was walking to my car, I saw a tall handsome figure leaning on my hood.

"Excuse me, but unless you want me to taze you, you better move." I threatened. The man looked down at me and smirked.

"Good show today at lunch and in Gym. That was very entertaining." He said.

"Thanks for the approval. Now can you get off my hood Sasuke?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Why?? I need to get home or my brother's going to kill me." I whined.

"There's something about you. Something similar to me. I like it." He stated.

"Trust me Uchiha, there is absolutely nothing similar between you and me." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Oh yes there is…." He got closer to my face. "And I intend to find out." I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

"Great to know." I rolled my eyes.

"I like your attitude too. It makes me wonder what's really deep down." He said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Okay…creep." I stated. I finally pushed past him and got in my car and drove away.

As I drove home, scared for my beating, I tried to relax.

"Maybe he'll pass out and not wake up ever?" I thought out loud.

I finally got home, drove my car into the driveway, locked it and walked inside the house.

Trying to sneak up the slippery velvet staircase to my room, I heard a door open.

"BITCH IS THAT YOU?!" Satoshi sounded angrier than usual.

I tried to climb the stairs faster when I tripped and fell up one stair. I made a loud thump and my brother came out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand.

"How dare you ignore me??" I chased me up the stairs and I almost made it to my room. He threw the empty beer bottle at my head, but I dodged it, and it hit the wall. Stepping on shattered glass, ignoring the pain, I tried to make it to my room and escape his grasp, at least enough to pack my bags and jump out the window and run away.

Just as I was about 5 feet from my door, Satoshi grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled backwards. I let out a pained cry as he let a huge blow of his fist to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

Desperately trying to catch my breath I put my arms up in defense over my head, as he kept abusing me.

"Whore! I told you to never run away from me!" He forcefully pulled my arms apart then quickly hit me, hard. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness as my vision went black.

* * *

I woke up at 11am the next day with my back against the hallway wall, bloody face, bruises, glass in my legs and feet, blood all over the wall, I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.

I groaned when I saw the time said 11:18am. I figured I'd just stay home today and clean up while my brother's at college.

Sitting down, back against the wall still, I pulled chunks f glass out of the calves and feet, hissing every time.

After I finished pulling the glass from my body, I limped to the bathroom to clean myself up. Jumping in the shower to wash the blood off, I sat in the warm water and all of a sudden felt a presence in the bathroom. Looking out of the shower curtain, I saw no one.

"……..Sakura-channnnnn……." A female voice trailed. My eyes widened in fear.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I ordered.

"You can't see me. I just want you to know that I love you and things will get better. I can't guarantee when they will get better, but eventually they will." The voice stated.

"What…where…who are you?" I asked.

"_Te amo mi hija." _The voice said. My breath hitched in my throat as memories started flowing back into my head like a waterfall.

* * *

_I was 6 years old, without a care in the world. Playing pretty rough today, I fell and scraped my knee. I screamed and ran for my mom. _

_"It's okay my baby, let's go fix it." She'd say. _

_A squirt of medicine, some gauze and tape, and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. _

_"Mommy! You fixed it!" I happily said._

_She giggled and replied, "Te amo mi hija." As she held me close. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

_When I was 8, I came home floating on a cloud. _

_"Mom, I'm in love." I stated as I pranced into the kitchen. _

_"Saku-chan, come talk to me about love when you can't be without this person and never want to leave their side." She stated jokingly. _

_"Mom, he's perfect! I do love him!" _

_"Ahh, te amo mi hija." _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Mom??" I asked. There was no reply.

"Hello?????" No reply.

After a few more tries, I gave up and continued my shower. Once I finished, I dressed my wounds and went to go clean the wall. When I got to the hallway with a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, a broom and a dustpan, the mess was gone.

The wall was completely blood-free, and the carpet was completely glass-free.

Shaking off my confusion, I put away the cleaning supplies. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at the screen. Hinata's calling?

I answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura! Why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"I slept in late." I technically lied. I did sleep in late right? Being unconscious counts as sleeping right?

"Oh okay. You want us to come over today?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Okay. Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Hinata-chan. Tell everyone I said hey."

"Okay bye!" We hung up.

I sat in my room, contemplating whether or not to runaway. If I do runaway, I'll stop getting beat. But if Satoshi finds me, I'll never have unbruised flesh again.

I fell back onto my bed as carefully as possible, trying not to hurt myself even more, and let out a frustrated scream.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that the time said 12:24 pm. Maybe I should get some sleep? I shrugged and climbed to the top of my bed and snuggled under the warm satin covers and fell into a peaceful slumber. If only I knew what was going to happen later that night.

* * *

**I'm liking how this story's going!! Do you guys like it? I hope I'm not going overboard with the abuse. R&R and give me suggestions if you have any!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Roomies?

**Hey guys! I'm not feeling good AT ALL. I have poison oak, the hugest headache EVER, and I feel like my arm's about to fall off, but I'll update because I love you guys! (: Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

_I fell back onto my bed as carefully as possible, trying not to hurt myself even more, and let out a frustrated scream._

_I looked at my alarm clock and saw that the time said 12:24 pm. Maybe I should get some sleep? I shrugged and climbed to the top of my bed and snuggled under the warm satin covers and fell into a peaceful slumber. If only I knew what was going to happen later that night._

_End Recap_

* * *

I guess I really needed sleep. I woke up at 6pm, from the sound of my stomach eating itself. I realized that I didn't even eat breakfast OR lunch, and now it's dinner. Holy Crap! Dinner! I always make dinner for Satoshi and he's going to be home any minute!

Getting out of bed as fast and painless as possible, I walked as fast as I could. When I reached the velvet stairs, I went down one stair and almost slipped.

'Damn stairs! I swear one day I'm going to break my neck going down these stairs!'

Walking to the kitchen as fast as possible, I heard the TV on.

'I did NOT watch TV! Shit, he's home already??' Walking to the fridge as fast and quietly as possible, I made a sandwich. Ham sandwich with extra sharp cheddar slices is his favorite, so I thought that maybe if I made him this, he won't be AS pissed at me.

"S-Satoshi, h-here's your s-sandwich!" I shakily said, giving him the sandwich with a shaky hand. He took his eyes off the TV, looked up at me, and spit on my chest.

"It's about damn time you bitch. You better be glad I wasn't that hungry when I got home." He stated as he snatched the sandwich from my hand.

I inwardly screamed as I looked at my chest, trying not to blow up. I walked over to the kitchen sink and washed off his saliva off of my cleavage. Once I washed and dried my chest, I heard the door knock.

"Make yourself useful and get the damn door! Maybe it's some old men to come fuck you because no one else will." He spat. I bit my lip and tried to hold back tears, but no luck. The tears were freely falling as I hated the fact that no one could do anything about how he's treating me. Of course someone could do something, but if Satoshi found out that I told someone, he'd kill me.

I went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Sasuke was leaning on a pillar outside my door.

My eyes opened in shock and surprise as I brought my head back inside to look around to make sure Satoshi wasn't coming.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here??" I harshly whispered.

He raised his eyebrows and answered with a question. "Why are you crying?"

"Answer me first." He shook his head.

"The reason why I'm crying is none of your damn business, Uchiha. Because you wouldn't get your ass off my car yesterday, I was late for dinner and got in SO much trouble because you decided to be a major dick. Now, what the fuck are you doing here??" My voice rose a little, but then dropped back down to a harsh whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"My brother doesn't like visitors."

"Oh, well, I just came to see if you were okay, Hinata said you didn't feel good, so I was wondering if you needed me to make you something to make you feel better—" He caught himself. "You know, for making you late yesterday." His face had a twinge of pink.

I smiled. "Thanks, and I would love to have someone cook for me every once in a while, but my brother doesn't like when visitors, especially guys come to visit me."

"Oh, well do you think he'd make an exception?" He asked, but obviously not wanting an answer, he pushed past me and walked inside the house.

"No, Sasuke, you need to leave, right now." I demanded.

"Nice house, I like the stairs, but they look slippery." He completely ignored my demand.

"Sasuke, please. I'll get in so much trouble if you don't leave right now." I stated, almost begging.

"Nah, I think I want to meet this brother of yours." He said, as he walked into the living room.

Satoshi's eyebrows rose. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you. I go to school with Sakura. What's your name?" Sasuke had his hand out, asking to shake his hand.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Uchiha! My parents used to work with your family! But then they passed 6 years ago, so I was left to take care of Sakura. She's quite the handful." He slightly turned his head to me and gave me a 'you are so dead' glare and I gulped.

"I actually, need to know if I can stay over here for a little while, my house is crowded with my brother's friend, and I need some peace. I have my stuff in my car." Sasuke asked.

"Of course! You're like family here!" Satoshi fake smiled as Sasuke left to go to his car to get his things.

As soon as we heard the door click closed, he went off.

"Sakura! Why did you bring him here? You planned this didn't you?? You told him what I do to you, didn't you??" He seethed.

"N-no, I didn't tell him! I promise! He just showed up here." I tried to explain, but he brought his open hand to my cheek, slapping me, not hard enough to leave a mark, but it still stung.

I brought my hand to my cheek as I ran out front to be with Sasuke.

"Do you, uhmm, need help?" I asked as I rubbed my aching cheek.

"No, I'm good. So where am I sleeping tonight?" He asked.

"Well, there's a guest room next door to mine, or there's plenty of other rooms to stay in." I explained.

"I'll take the room next to yours." He stated, looking at me. He had some kind of glimmer in his eyes that I couldn't quite name.

I showed him to the room, almost falling up the stairs again, and I gave him a tour of the house. He wants to stay here for about a month, but he can stay as long as he wants, the longer he stays, the less I get beat.

He went to the trouble to go to all of my classes and get my homework and my notes so I wouldn't get behind. I smiled as I thanked him for going out of his way to get what I missed. He replied with his own little smile.

After helping me understand the notes, he helped with my homework. After we finished, we both just sat on my bed in an awkward silence.

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?" He boldly asked.

I was a little hesitant to answer. "Uhmm, no…I haven't."

"Really? You seem like the type to have had at least one before. I mean, you're completely and insanely gorgeous; especially your eyes and hair; you have a great body, your smart, your funny, you have a really interesting attitude, and you have this aloof aura that makes you seem mysterious." He spilled. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? Or hallucinating? I'm none of those things you mentioned."

"No, I'm healthy. Trust me; you're every single one of those." He said. I blushed a deep red as I turned my head to look at my overly stuffed closet.

"You know, if you would just open up a little bit, you might even give Ino a run for her money for queen of the school." He explained.

"Uhmm, I don't think I want to fight her for that. I'm more closed off than open for a reason." I explained as I brought my head down, so my hair covered my face.

"I don't want to pry, but what's wrong?" He asked.

"My father went crazy and killed my mother, than killed himself afterwards, because he didn't want to face the jail time. Ever since he did that when I was 10, my brother has been taking care of me."

"Satoshi's been pretty distant and quiet ever since then. He never talks to me and usually stays away from me as much as possible." I lied through my teeth. I felt terrible for lying to him, but if Satoshi found out if I told Sasuke the truth, I'd probably be living in the hospital; he'd beat me so bad.

"I've been through pretty much the same thing. My father overdosed my mother on drugs when he found out that she was pregnant. Both my mother and the baby were killed, and then my father killed himself, not wanting to face jail time also. My brother never leaves me alone. I never get any peace when I'm around him, or even if I'm home, he never leaves me alone. I asked if I could stay here because I couldn't take it anymore, and his friends from college stay there like every night, and I don't get sleep because they're always up late, getting drunk, doing drugs or having really loud sex with some random girl from college." He explained.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I said, as I moved my hand to his for comfort. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I needed out of that house for a while anyway, pretty soon I bet they would have been so drunk or so baked they'd bring a girl in my room and try and fuck her on my bed, when I'm in it, and I really don't want that to happen." He said.

I tried to hold back my snickers. He slapped my hand and jokingly told me to stop laughing at him.

For the rest of the night, we just stayed up all night and talked.

It was kind of nice. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

* * *

**HEYYYY! I hope you enjoyed the SasuSaku moments in here, I'm trying to update as fast as possible, and have them be as long as possible. **

**Did you guys like it? R&R and tell me! (:**


	4. The 'Accident'

**Hey guys! I'm bored and decided to update. My poison oak is going away! It's almost completely gone! (: I'm soooo happy. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

_For the rest of the night, we just stayed up all night and talked._

_It was kind of nice. Maybe he's not so bad after all._

_End Recap_

We talked endlessly for hours about everything. Our brothers, our deceased families, school, friends, people we are attracted to—that was an awkward subject, even our favorite foods. I haven't told him about Satoshi abusing me, and I don't think I should tell him. If he founds out that I told Sasuke, I'd never see anything ever again. There was never a dull moment or an awkward silence in the conversation.

"So, why were you avoiding a lot of people up until you stood up to Ino and got hugely popular?" He asked, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

"Well, I never really saw myself in any group or cliques, so I just excluded myself all together." I replied, grabbing a piece of popcorn to throw into his mouth. He caught it expertly.

"I never thought you'd be this open with anybody." I said as he crunched the popcorn obnoxiously.

"Well, I guess I just open up like a book when I'm around someone I trust." He replied as he swallowed his food.

"I bet you never thought I'd be this open with you, huh?" He asked, taking a swig of his Coke.

"Well, actually, I never thought anybody at this school would be open with me. Before I was a total bitch to Ino in front of everybody, everybody completely ignored me. Before my mom and dad were killed, yeah sure I had friends, but when they were gone I pushed myself away from everyone. It was so hard to see everyone talk about how much they hate their parents and how they wish they'd just leave them alone. I would kill to be able to say that about my parents, to have them alive again." I said, biting my lip to stop the pooling tears in my eyes.

"Come here." He ordered as he pulled me into a tight embrace as ran his hand over my head, trying to make me feel better. I buried my face into his chest and sat there for about a minute. I drifted away from his warm and caring arms and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke, I needed that." I thanked, smiling. He replied with his own smile.

I looked at the clock and it read 12:26am. As if on cue, I yawned. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. "Tired?"

"Just a little." I replied as I crawled over to my alarm clock and set the clock for 6:30am.

"I just need to go grab some water from the kitchen then I'm going to bed." I replied as I left my bed and walked over to the door. "Why don't you go next door and go to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't want to get up yet." He simply replied, lying on my bed. I playfully rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at him.

I left the room and walked down the dark hallway, seeing Satoshi's light shut off as I walked by. Breathing a sigh of relief, I was almost at the stairs. I knew I was getting close to the stairs, so I started walking slower, putting my hands out looking for the sidebars and sticking my toes out before taking a step, so I wouldn't fall down the slippery stairs.

I paused when I heard a deep breathing come from behind me. The silence quickly became eerie. I could have sworn I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but as quickly as I turned around, the feeling left.

I turned back around and took careful steps. All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand go over my mouth.

"I'm going to kill you, you dumb bitch. You're fucking useless and I hate everything about you." I heard Satoshi say as I heard him pull something from his pocket. My eyes widened in surprise as I took a deep breath to scream.

"Scream and this knife goes in your throat. I dare you to." He seethed. I whimpered as I heard a door open.

"Sakura? You okay? You're taking a while." Sasuke asked down the hallway, thinking I was in the kitchen. When I didn't answer, Sasuke said he was going to find the hall switch.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he let go of my waist and my mouth. Not only did he let go of me, he let go of me, while pushing me down the wooden stairs with a thin velvet carpet over them. I was so scared I couldn't even get myself to scream. All you could hear was the sound of my body hitting the floor over and over again. The only sound I made was a little whimper as I hit the hard wood floor on the 1st floor. I just fell about 40 stairs in a matter of 5 seconds. The sound of my broken body hit the floor with a loud bang as I sat there, vision fading; Sasuke yelled my name as he practically jumped down the stairs to my rescue.

He picked up my head and put in on his thighs.

"What the hell, Satoshi?!" He yelled as Satoshi acted like he was innocent.

"I don't know what happened! I heard her say she was going downstairs, and when I was about to ask her to grab me some water, she fell! I ran as fast as I could to grab her, but by the time I got there, she was already half way down the staircase!" He lied through his teeth.

"Well call the ambulance!" Sasuke ordered as he moved my hair from my face. Satoshi took out his phone and called the ambulance. I would have thought that he would have just pretended to call 911, but when they showed up, I knew that he actually called them. Was he changing? Did he feel bad for being a dick and pushing me down the stairs? Hah, I doubt it.

Sasuke and Satoshi both rode in the ambulance with me to the hospital. I took a series of tests; CAT, MRI, you name it, I took it. At about 7am, I was finished with the tests, and I have never been so tired in my life. Sasuke already passed out on the chair, refusing to leave and go to school. Satoshi left to go to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. Sadly though, he came back a few minutes later.

"You stupid bitch, you should have died. I knew I should have stabbed you before I pushed you." He spat.

"What would your explanation be to Sasuke? That I fell on a random knife on the stairs when I fell? Good luck getting that story to the cops, you stupid dick." I finally got the courage to say.

"What did you call me??" He said, grabbing the collar of my hospital dress. I hissed loudly in pain and he let go really quickly. Sasuke woke up and asked if I was okay. I nodded as much as possible without getting my neck brace loose.

The doctor came in and told me I'd be able to go back to school in 3 days with a lot of rest, food and medicine. However, I'd have to walk with crutches because my leg broke in 3 different places and my foot broke in my fall. In total from my fall, I busted my head open, already got 56 stitches—thank the lord I can brush my hair over them—sprained my neck, broke my leg in 3 places, and broke my foot. This is wonderful. I'm sure Satoshi's happy, because now I can't run when he goes to abuse me, which I'm sure the next time I'm alone—hospitalized or not—he's going to beat the fuck out of me for calling him a dick.

"Maybe you should go to school now? It's 9am." The doctor suggested.

"Hell no. I'd rather miss school than leave Sakura alone. I'm not leaving her side until she's completely healed." Sasuke said, protectively. I smiled.

**Later.....**

It's 4pm, and my phone is blowing up. Sasuke replied to all my texts for me. I had 13 from Naruto, 7 from Hinata, 5 from Temari and 5 from Tenten. Every single one of them was 'WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY??'

Naruto called my phone and Sasuke answered.

_"What the hell, Teme??? Why are you answering Sakura-chan's phone? Where are you guys??" Naruto yelled into the phone so loud, I could hear it._

Sasuke told him the whole story and Naruto and Hinata promised they'd be over in 10 minutes. Sure enough, they were there in 8 minutes.

Sasuke had to hold Naruto off from giving me a choking hug, and Sasuke pulled Naruto out into the hallway, leaving Hinata in the room to take care of my needs.

"Naruto, this is a serious matter. I think Sakura's brother is abusing her."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I ended it kinda short, I'm tired and it's like 11pm, and I have 3 quizzes and 3 tests tomorrow, so I need sleep. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!!**


	5. Visitation

**Hey guys. I'm feelin a little quiet, so I'm not gonna have much of a note here.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Sasuke's REALLY OOC in this chapter. Just so you guys know._

* * *

_Recap_

_"Naruto, this is a serious matter. I think Sakura's brother is abusing her."_

_End Recap_

* * *

"W-why would you think that?" Naruto asked me, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Okay, so last night, I stayed over at Sakura's house, because I couldn't take my brother and his band of lunatics at my house anymore, so I'm staying at her house for a while. She seemed really….cautious around her brother and then she completely changed when her brother wasn't around. Then Sakura left her room really late at night to get some water, and she was taking a while, I started looking for a light switch, and then as soon as I find it, I hear something hitting the stairs hard, and Satoshi standing over the stairs. When I ran to the stairs, Satoshi was playing the innocent act and Sakura was sown at the bottom of the stairs. I swear on my life, I know that Satoshi pushed her. The doctors asked me to help them undress her—his face flushed a little—and she had big purplish-blue bruises all over her stomach and thighs. No one else lives there, and she's with us at all times except for when she's at home. Who else could be doing this to her?" Sasuke explained.

"Oh my God." Was all Naruto could say.

"Yeah. I've never felt this way about anybody before. I have this ache in my heart to help her. I feel like there's something I can do for her." Sasuke explained, resting his forehead on the pale blue hallway wall.

"Dude, you're in deep." Naruto said, resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder for comfort.

They took a quick look into the cracked door. I was peacefully sleeping, or well as peacefully as possible with broken bones.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm not in deep. She's just a friend, who I care deeply about." Sasuke stated. Naruto raised his eyebrows and removed his hand.

"First step is denial." Naruto smirked as he walked over to the elevator. He stepped into it.

"I'm hungry." He said as the doors closed. Sasuke quietly sighed as he flipped his body around and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I can't like her. I can't. I barely even know her. Itachi will never let me hear the end of it.' Sasuke thought.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and grabbed it, while getting a very angry look from the nurse.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, bro. Hows the hospital?" Itachi asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Fine. I can't talk here. Why'd you call?" He asked.

"Apparently we're going to get foster-parents. They're willing to move into our house so we don't have to move and you can stay in school here." He stated.

"What the hell?? I'm 16, almost 17. You're in college. Do we really need foster parents??" He yelled into the phone, getting an evil glare from the nurse. He walked over to the elevator to go to elsewhere to find out what the hell's going on.

"According to the government, we do. I have no idea why, I don't really want to question them." Itachi said.

"This is not right. We don't need parents and we definitely don't need people who try and replace our parents." He seethed into the phone.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to let Mom and Dad go. They've been gone for 6, almost 7, years now. If the government wants to give us foster parents, we're going to have foster parents, and you need to get over it." Itachi stated.

"No! Why the fuck would I let Mom and Dad go?? Who fucking cares if they've been gone for a long time! It doesn't fucking matter! They are our parents, dead or alive. I can't believe you would even say that!" Sasuke angrily yelled.

"Sasuke, they're going to be at our house in 2 hours. You need to be here." Itachi ordered.

"Fuck that shit." Sasuke said before he snapped his phone shut.

Sasuke walked back to my room to find Naruto sitting next to me, having conversation.

"No, Naruto. He's not. Why would he? I've never done anything." Sasuke heard me say.

"But that's what Sasuke thinks. I was just curious." Naruto replied.

"Well, he's not. I can't believe you guys would even think that. Satoshi would never do that to me."

"You're lying." Sasuke stated as he walked into my room.

"Sasuke—I'm not." I replied back.

"Sakura, I'm not stupid. Just tell us the truth, is he abusing you or not?" He asked again.

"No, Sasuke! He's not abusing me. After my parents died, he raised me!" I defended Satoshi. I can't believe I'm defending him, but I don't really have a choice. If he came in and heard me tell them he abuses me, OOOOH I'd be in for it.

"Sakura. Tell us the truth. He's not going to find out if you tell us." Naruto explained.

"There's nothing to tell. I merely slipped down the stairs. You guys know how clumsy I am." I replied.

"Sakura. Honestly? We're not stupid. We can tell you're lying." Sasuke replied back.

"You guys need to stop meddling. My life is my life, and you don't need to know everything." I replied, looking out the window.

"Itachi told me we're getting foster parents." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"What??" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"Yeah. The government's got some stuck-up old people to be our 'parents'." Sasuke lightly sighed.

The doctor came in the door, interrupting the conversation.

"Alright, Sakura. We finished testing your blood, and we looked at the X-rays.

"So, is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Well, you have quite the blood flow. Your heart beats a lot faster than it should, which is usually due to stress. Is there anything going on at home, school, or work?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, Sakura. Any stress at home?" Naruto eyed me.

"NO. Everything's fine. It may be because I just fell down the stairs like 12 hours ago and I'm scared because my neck is broken? How would you guys feel if something vital is broken?" I said.

"Alright, alright. I was just asking because usually your heart doesn't beat that fast unless there's serious issues going on with your life." The doctor explained.

"No. everything's fine." I repeated.

"Can I be alone please?" I asked all three of them.

"Sure." They all left.

'What do I do? Do I tell them? Or no? Ugh. I wish this was easier. If I tell, I could get the chance for him to get thrown in jail, but if Satoshi finds out I told somebody before the cops get notified, I'd get my ass kicked. A lot.' I sat up in the bed, twiddling my thumbs when I heard the door open.

"I thought I told you guys I wanted to be alone!" I replied, not even bothering to look at the door.

I heard a knife click.

* * *

**Ooooooooooh, what's gonna happen??? I think it's a little obvious who it is…….ahaha**

**Sorry it's shortt! I'm a little busy right now with my homework. I'm just bored and needed to get awayy.**

**Love you guys (: R&R!!!**


	6. Trust

**Hey ya'll. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"I thought I told you guys I wanted to be alone!" I replied, not even bothering to look at the door._

_I heard a knife click._

* * *

I kept expecting someone to come around the corner, but the person never came. For about 3 minutes, I waited. The person never came. I shrugged it off and forgot about it.

I heard a voice through the cracked door.

"Sakura-channn! Can we come back in now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Naruto." I simply replied, looking at the white and red-tipped roses at my bedside.

"So why did you want us to leave?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Why is everyone so nosy?

"None of your business." I stated, holding my neck and wincing in pain.

"Sakura, I'm not in the mood." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms. My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows bent downwards.

"Sasuke, do you fucking remember what just happened to me? Half of my body is broken. You think you're not in the fucking mood?" I seethed. We had a death stare challenge for a good minute or so. The look on Naruto's face said that the tension was so thick even he could feel it. Sasuke gave up, grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him out of the room, leaving me alone again.

"Damn people these days." I thought.

I heard an unmistakable click of stilettos strut down the hallway, getting louder as they approached my door. The girl thrust the door open and slammed it.

"Hey, you hoe." None other than Yamanaka Ino was standing above me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"I would be nice to me if I were you. You're the crippled one, not me." She threatened.

I scoffed. "What do you want?" I seethed.

"I just came to tell you that your brother and I are dating now." She bitterly smiled.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me? I really don't give a fuck. Does the look on my face say I care? No? Then I don't. I may be crippled but I can still kick your ass." I stated.

"No, I really don't care if you care or not, I'm just warning you, get used to this face, you'll be seeing it a lot more." She said.

"Eww that's a threat enough." I fake-gagged. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh and by the way, I know the whole story about why you're in here. You keep giving me a fucking attitude and next time, I'll help your brother. Don't think I'll go easy on you either, you hoe."

I couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck have I done to you to make you like this? I don't even know you! All I did was stand up for myself and not move from a fucking lunch table! If you get pissed at little things like that, you and my brother really should be together. I don't fucking care about you OR my brother." I stated, squinting my eyes into slits. Ino walked over to my bedside and slapped me, hard. "That's just a preview of what I'll do to you if you don't stop being a bitch." She threatened.

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? If you do, then I pity you Ino." She rolled her eyes and walked out; probably proud of the 'threat' she left, even though she didn't scare me at all.

* * *

The next few days were going by extremely slow. Well, I guess when you're sitting alone in a hospital bed with nothing to do but schoolwork your friends bring you isn't exactly exciting. Today was one of those days when I really wanted to go for a walk outside, so I asked my nurse if I could go for a walk in the hospital garden. The nurse walked in.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" A woman in a long black dress with slits up both sides, and short dark hair came in the room.

"Mmmm, I'm doing better Shizune. Do you think I could go for a little walk in the garden? It's gorgeous outside." I asked, begging with my eyes. I knew that she would ask the doctor, and the doctor always said no, so I just sat in my room, alone until Sasuke or someone came to see me.

She sighed. "Okay, Sakura-chan, let me go ask Tsunade."

I heard my cell phone vibrate on the table. I looked at the screen and it read 'Sasuke'. I unconsciously smiled, but forced it away in denial.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Sakura. How are you? Do you need anything?" _Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I could use some company though. It's pretty boring here." I hinted.

_"Haha okay I'll be over soon. Will you be in your room, or a test room?" _He asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to get Shizune to talk Tsunade to letting me go for a walk in the garden, but Tsunade's stubborn." I explained.

_"Okay, I'll check the garden first before I check your room." _He replied.

"'Kay sounds good. Bye, Sasuke." I said.

_"Mmmm."_ He replied and hung up.

Just as I hung up the phone, Shizune waltzed back in with a smile.

"Be glad I love you, do you know how much convincing and begging I had to do for permission to let you go outside?" She smiled as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Shizune." I replied as I wobbled out of the room, holding onto my IV stand.

After a few minutes of hobbling, I finally made it to the elevator, meeting Sasuke going on his way up to my room.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked. "Fine, I guess." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the beautifully flowered garden. It all seemed pretty romantic, but I knew he didn't like me like that. I know I've been in denial, but when you sit all alone in a hospital bed while your friends are in school, you think about a lot of things and I've realized that I really do like him.

He found a smooth marble bench and helped me sit. "So, I saw Ino talking to Ami about dating your brother. Is that true?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's what she told me." I replied. "You haven't been in school. Did she come in your room and tell you?" He asked with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, she told me but she left. All she said was 'hey, I'm dating your brother' and walked out." I wasn't gonna tell him the real story, he's scary when he gets protective.

"Are you just lying to me? Because you seem to be doing that a lot lately." He accused. I looked at him with a fake-confused face. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I kept telling him that things were fine, when they really weren't. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I haven't been lying, Sasuke. All lying does is causes problems and then you need to lie again to solve those problems, then those, and so on. I stopped lying a long time ago." I stated, clenching my fists. I really wanted to tell him about the whole Satoshi thing, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, for all I know, what if Sasuke is in cahoots with Satoshi, and he could tell Satoshi that I told him, and then all hell would be unleashed on me. I knew that I should trust Sasuke, but he's never given me a reason to trust him. What if his acts of kindness and caring are just facades of what he really is or what he could be? What if he's bipolar? Crazy? Anger issues? I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. If I knew that I could trust him 100%, I would tell him now.

I slightly opened my mouth to speak. I'm going to regret this, I just know it. "Sasuke….can I trust you? Like fully trust you?" I mumbled.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?" He asked. Hmm, maybe because you could be helping my crazy abusive brother?

"I was just curious."

"No, Sakura. You wouldn't ask me if you could trust me unless you had something to tell me or show me." Fuck. I knew I would regret this.

"No, Sasuke. I just need to know who I can trust. I don't want people in my life that I can't trust. After this incident, I need to surround myself with people who care about me, and who I can trust with anything. That's why I asked. If you said I couldn't trust you, I would ask you to walk out of my life, until somehow, I could trust you." I explained. He looked a little hurt for a second, but he erased any traces of emotion on his face.

"Well, you can trust me. Happy?" He asked. The air suddenly got thick. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was still hooked to my IV—I placed my hand on my heart—my heart's at a regular pace, did I hurt him?

The silence was killing me. I wanted to know if I hurt him or not, it seemed like I did, because he had an increasing scowl as the silence got longer. "I'm not going to be happy until you talk to me." I stated, letting my hand grace his. I left it there. I didn't get an answer from him, but he didn't move his hand from under mine.

I sighed and lifted my head up to look at the beautiful garden. Some trees were bushy and some were trimmed into figures, such as animals, to keep the children patients entertained. The beautiful gardenias and daisies seemed to be smiling up at me, happy to soak up the gorgeous, perfect temperature day. The bees were happily pollinating the flowers, the hummingbirds getting the flower's nectar, the sweet serene sound of nature filling my eardrums. The only thing that would make this seem perfect would be if Sasuke would smile and talk to me, I knew asking if I could trust him was a bad idea. I guess he thought I would trust him anyways? Well, it's not like he gave me a reason to trust him. Yeah, sure, he's been coming to the hospital everyday and staying for multiple hours, sometimes skipping school and keeping me company all day, staying the night in my hospital room, making sure I had everything I need to get better, faster. I took my eyes off of the garden and examined the little ant shuffling past my feet with a breadcrumb on his back.

I heard Sasuke clear his throat and I looked up at him. He was looking straight into my eyes. The stare was so intense, I felt like I had to look away. Not because it was awkward, I liked it, but because I couldn't take the overwhelming amount of emotion coming from just the look itself. I wanted to look away, because I could feel my cheeks heating up, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his. Neither of us spoke, we just stared into each other's eyes. If Sasuke started a staring contest, he would definitely win.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and I dragged my eyes to our hands. I hadn't even realized that they had become tangled. Our fingers looked like they were playing Twister. If I wasn't so much tanner than him, and my fingers weren't as feminine, I wouldn't be able to tell whose fingers were whose. My body felt uncomfortable, because my brain wanted my fingers to move, but somehow, my heart seemed to control my body instead of my brain. My fingers were still twisted with his.

My heart felt a jolt of spontaneity as I felt his hand tighten our grasp. I couldn't control myself anymore.

My heart apparently likes him, because I kissed him.

* * *

**Is that a good cliff hanger? Sorry about the wait for the update, I've been busy. I love you guys!**

**R&R!**


	7. Confessions Galore

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been busy with school and the fact that I just got engaged put me off the updating track anyways(: **

**So I know you probably don't care about what's going on just as long as I update….so here ya go!**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own my ginormous engagement ring(:**

_Recap:_

_My heart felt a jolt of spontaneity as I felt his hand tighten our grasp. I couldn't control myself anymore._

_My heart apparently likes him, because I kissed him._

_End recap_

**

* * *

**

It was magical. The way our lips fit together perfectly, his surprisingly warm and soft lips connected with mine felt so right. Apparently he liked the kiss, because I felt his warm and wet tongue glide through my lips to dance with mine. I felt my lungs clench from lack of air, I reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

"Sakura…" He said in a dazed tone.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I don't know what came over me. I know that was one of the last things you would ever want, but I just couldn't help myself." I stated, letting my head hang and my hair flow in front of my face like a curtain.

He grabbed my hand and held it in his, which startled me and he put his hand on my knee. "Sakura, if you have to apologize, apologize for digging your nails in my back, but never apologize for kissing me." He demanded. I giggled. "I'm sorry for digging my nails into your back."

He smiled and helped me up from the marble bench and helped me go back up to my room. The doctor said I can leave today, which made me extremely happy, but extremely terrified for the beating I was going to get for calling Satoshi a dick. At least I have Sasuke with me to protect me. Speaking of Satoshi and Sasuke, I think I'm going to tell him.

"Hey, Sasuke? Can I confess something to you?" I asked softly, looking up at his face.

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"The whole time I've been lying to you and Naruto about the whole Satoshi thing. He's the one that pushed me down the stairs, he's the one who's been giving me the bruises, and he's the one who endlessly beats me even if I step out of line at least a little bit. I don't know what to do about him! You are the only person I've told about this and I'm so sorry for lying to you, I was just so scared about what would happen if Satoshi found out I told anybody, because he and I are the only people in the house and he can do whatever he wants to me because I can't do anything about it!" I started sobbing half way through my little speech. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso and cried into his dark blue shirt. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer in an attempt to make me feel safe. I pulled my head away from his body and looked up at him, tears falling freely down my face and onto the ground.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Sakura. I promise. I will protect you with my life. If Satoshi wants to hurt you, he needs to get through me first." He stated, wiping the tears from my face. I buried my face back into his chest, inhaling the calming scent of his cologne as it filled my nostrils.

"Then what are we going to do when you leave my house?" I asked, sniveling.

"Oh noooo. You are packing EVERYTHING and moving in with me so I can protect you. I don't want anything like this to happen to you ever again." He stated.

"Sasuke, I can't leave. He'll find me and who knows what he'll do to me, or even you." I said so quietly, almost a whisper.

"I would love to see him try to hurt me or you. I will protect you no matter what Sakura. I promise." He stated as he pulled me into a chaste kiss.

We took the elevator, and went back upstairs to my room. I made him turn around when I changed back into my normal clothes, carefully pulling my clothes over my casts. I pulled on a pair of light denim shorts, and a simple white tank top. I pulled my hair from the loose ponytail and shook out my curls with my fingers as I looked at myself in the mirror. I feel like I look different. Like a burden was lifted off, but then crashed back down onto my shoulders?

He helped me pack my things and he drove me to my house so I could gather everything I needed.

I carefully unlocked the front door, seeing all the lights off except the TV was on. Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. I fumbled for the light switch but the light bulb was out so we didn't have any light. We took careful steps until we got to the kitchen. The kitchen light was dead too, so was the living room, and so was the dining room.

"What the fuck kind of light bulbs do you use?" Sasuke asked, squinting his eyes.

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked sarcastically.

We both pulled out our cell phones and found our way up the stairs and to my room. I pulled some clothes out from my closet and grabbed my wallet with my credit card, and grabbed my family portrait and stuffed them in a huge Vera Bradley duffel bag.

"I'll be right back. I left something in the hall bathroom." I left my room and went down the dark hallway and into the bathroom. I looked around for my favorite relaxing lavender candle and grabbed it. I looked at myself in the ornate gold mirror. I looked down at the dirty sink. I reached under the sink to grab some bleach and filled the sink with water and bleach.

The light turned off. 'Great. This light bulb burnt out too? Damn.' I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck, choking me and another hand over my mouth.

"Scream and you die." Satoshi threatened. I bit his hand but he only tightened his grip on my neck.

He saw the water in the sink and got an idea. He shoved my head into the bleach-infested water and held it down. I couldn't move. My vision was turning red through my closed eyes.

Suddenly I felt the hand leave my head, and I heard a slam. Sasuke had Satoshi backed against a wall, mercilessly punching him. I grabbed a towel and wiped the liquids off of my face. It took a couple of seconds for me to realize that Sasuke was incredibly close to killing Satoshi. I gasped and pulled Sasuke off of Satoshi.

"Sasuke! Stop!" I grabbed Sasuke's arm before he let a blow to Satoshi's chest.

"Sakura! He's been trying to kill you damn it! I'll make sure he never hurts you again!" His eyes were turning red. I have never been so scared of Sasuke before in my life. His neck started seeping purple liquid and it drained down his sleeve and down his arm. I managed to pull Sasuke away, grab my stuff, and get us out of the house before Sasuke killed Satoshi. Once we were in the car, we started arguing.

"Sakura! Why did you pull me off of him? I would have finished him!" He seethed.

"He's the only family I have left! I know he's beaten me to a pulp and tried to kill me multiple times, but he's all I have to remind myself of my past! I know he's a dick and all, but he's still my brother!" Tears were falling from down my face. Why was I defending Satoshi? He's tried to end my life. My life. One of the most important things to me. I buried my hands in my face as he angrily drove to his house.

He parked in the garage and we just sat there in silence.

"I was trying to protect you, Sakura. I promised you I would. What happens if he comes back now? Will you stop me next time?" He asked.

"Sasuke, you need to understand my point of view. He's the ONLY family I have left. No aunts, uncles, parents, cousins, they're all dead or I've lost connection with them. The only person I have left in my family is Satoshi. I understand that you promised you'd protect me, but I didn't agree to you hurting him. I understand it was vital for him to get off of me, or I wouldn't be here right now, but did you have to mercilessly beat him? Couldn't you have just knocked him out or hit a pressure point or something? I just don't understand why you got so physical." I stated.

"Sakura. I got physical because of the murderous look in his eyes. When I came in the room, he turned and looked at me and look in his eyes said that he was going to kill you, no matter what. The only way to stop someone like that is to kill him. Jail wouldn't work, because he'd still have the mindset to come kill you. I want you to be as safe as possible and make sure that people don't even think about killing or hurting you. I feel a connection to you, and if anything happens to you, I'll feel like it's my fault."

"Sasuke, I understand that you feel like you need to protect me 24/7, but I can take care of myself sometime—" He didn't let me finish.

"Take care of yourself? Really? If I wasn't there, you wouldn't fucking be with me right now, now would you? No! You wouldn't! God, Sakura! Can't you just be grateful for what I do for you sometimes? I mean, damn!" Sasuke exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? I'm grateful for everything that you do for me! Don't fucking put words in my mouth! I don't want to seem like a bitch, but I just want to keep some of my family! I mean, is that so hard to ask? Your brother doesn't fucking beat you day after day! You have someone who loves you to come home to!" Tears threatened to fall, as my voice cracked from the emotion.

"Do you really think I want to kill Satoshi? I was protecting you! You protect someone when you care about them damn it! Yes, Sakura, I care about you. I care about you more than I care about my own fucking life. Are you fucking happy now?" He confessed as he opened his car door to get out. He sat there for a minute.

"Are you coming inside with me or what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as I opened the car door and slammed it.

He showed me a tour of the house. Itachi wasn't home; Sasuke didn't seem to care either way. It was dead quiet for a while, until he broke the silence.

"Why are you so difficult?" He asked, stopping in his tracks to look at my small frame.

"I'm not difficult, you're just over-protective." I replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled my eyes at me.

After a little more touring, we were finished. He showed me my room and I happily laid down on the dark blue plush comforter. I shivered.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"We like it cold." He simply replied.

We both sat and laid down in my new bed. It was awkwardly silent.

"Listen, Sasuke. I'm sorry for acting like that earlier. I understand you care about me and want me to be safe and everything…but to tell you the truth, I could really care less if you killed Satoshi. I just didn't want you to get hurt, or arrested. I care about you too, Sasuke. If Satoshi can put me in the hospital, and almost drown me in a mix of bleach and water, I'm pretty sure he can do some big damage to you as well…." I confessed. He just stared at me.

"I just don't understand. I've only known you for a short period of time, and you're already willing to risk your life to make sure that I'm safe? Sasuke, you're insanely confusing." I continued. Hey, if he wasn't going to say anything, I might as well keep spilling my heart, right?

"Sakura, if you really don't understand why I would go so far for you, I think you hit your head too hard when you fell down the stairs." He looked at me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I guess I did….." I replied, running my hand through my hair. He 'tch'-ed.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"If you want me to know, then yes, I'm making you say it." I replied.

He grabbed my hand with his and wrapped his other around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were inches apart.

"If I wouldn't go far for you, I wouldn't be looking at your gorgeous emerald eyes or your –oh-so-obnoxiously bright pink hair. I love everything about you. Your attitude, your willpower, your looks, your intelligence, your charm, your strength, your body—his eyes roamed around to look me up and down—but most of all, I love you. I love you, Haruno Sakura." He confessed.

* * *

**Soooooo…..he confessed, but will Sakura? I know, but you don't(: **

**Who's gonna have to wait until next chapter? **

**Ahahaha R&R pleaseeeee(:**


End file.
